SpoonyGags
Spoony has employed several Running Gags in his videos. Here is a list of them: Playing with Toys Sometimes during reviews, Spoony often gets distracted with the game he is reviewing and ends up playing with his toys on his bed, with the ensuing scene often making little sense and featuring many in-jokes or references to other films and media. This first occurred in his review of The X-Files: Resist or Serve game, where he asked the viewer whether or not they would prefer to watch someone play with toys than watch the stiffly-animated cutscenes. In the recent review of the game version of Hell's Kitchen, Spoony began staging an Iron Chef contest with his action figures when Gordon Ramsey (played by Spoony also) left the room. Some of the action figures themselves have become running gags themselves: the use of Neo from The Matrix and a statue of Dizzy Gillespie (which due to the size difference, is referred to as "Giant Dizzy Gillespie"). Fuse Box Count Originally during the review of the PC game, "The Thing" Spoony was growing frustrated with the amount of "Fuse Boxes" littered throughout the game, items that needed to be repaired before entering certain doors. Every time he came across one, a large text blurb would pop-up with "FUSE BOX COUNT" and a number displaying how many he'd already come across. The joke is occasionally referenced in other reviews (such as the Final Fantasy 8 review) when coming across fuse boxes and other similar obstacles. In the commentary of the Thing review, Spoony mentions that he'd tried to place this gag into many other reviews with little success, but has had fans mention many places he could have used it. Zombie Celebrities During Spoony's second review "Samurai Zombie Nation" when he reveals the second boss in the game, he refers to him as "Naked Zombie Sean Connery" complete with that same text covering the entire screen. The gag is later revisited in the Final Fantasy 8 review when fighting the undead clone of a political figure, the words "Secret Zombie President Reagan" appear. Another use of the gag appears in the X-Files: Resist and Serve where he gives a slight shout out to another internet game commentator, "Armake21" by labeling a zombie that appears in the game as "Zombie Armake21". Insano During outtakes with Dr. Insano laughing, he suddenly goes rigid. He then keels over and falls out of frame (parodying Vizzini's death in The Princess Bride). Ooooh! Nasty! This gag made its debut in a review of a Knight based game show known as knightmare. When someone in the show had died, the shows host known as Treguard (Played by Hugo Myatt) would usually say something like "Ooooh Nasty!" The Gag was recently revisited in Noah's latest review of Robowar" When one of the members of B.A.M is blown in to a million pieces while trying to stop the robot. You're in my way, sir During the Let's play of SWAT 4, Spoony would get annoyed whenever one of the other members of the team would say that line. For whatever season, the game had trouble detecting Spoony's character. The gag was also used in the Linkara/Mechakara fight. Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Running Gags